


Keep Me

by dixons_mama



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Chair Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sebastian is tired af, Top Chris Evans, chris takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: After working endlessly on interviews for Disney, filming 355, and now attending GQ's Men of the Year event, Sebastian is tired down to his bones. Yet, he he finds himself wanting to just be near Chris.





	Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing how tired Seb looked at the GQ event, I had to write this. I hope he got to get some sleep afterward.

Sebastian was exhausted. Every time he blinked, he felt sure he would fall asleep. Sitting in a taxi, still in his suit and bow tie from the GQ Men of the Year event, he _ had _ intended on going home. Yet, somehow, he was now in front of Chris's apartment. Seb didn't even know if he was home, but something inside of him yearned for Chris. He paid his driver and got out, heading to the building entrance, and then straight for the elevator. The doorman smiled and nodded at him in recognition. When Sebastian reached his final destination, he knocked lazily on the door. At first he wasn't sure Chris would answer, but then the door swung open.

"Sebby? Hey, what's up, man?" Chris smiled brightly at him. He was dressed in comfortable pajama pants, and nothing else. Seb did his best to smile in return, but it took too much effort. "You ok?" Chris asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"Yeah, just tired. Wanted to see you, though. Am I interrupting anything?" Sebastian motioned to Chris's bare chest.

"Nah, was just reading. Come on in, you can crash on the couch if you want." Chris placed his hand on the small of Seb's back, and guided him in. He sat Seb onto his plush couch, before sitting in a stiff backed reading chair. 

"Like your couch," Seb mumbled, slouching into the cushion, spreading his legs wide.

"Yeah, me too." Chris was staring at him heatedly, and it made Sebastian squirm. Sure, he'd always thought about his friend fucking him, a lot, but he was just too tired to entertain the idea right then. He continued wiggling around in his seat, trying to find the most comfortable position. "You need a firmer place to sit?" Seb's eyes shot up to look at Chris, his eyes were hooded, and his hands were gripping the tops of his thighs. Sebastian then noticed the tenting in Chris's pajama pants, it made him bite his lip as his own cock began to harden. Was this for real? Surely he fell asleep and was dreaming. Right?

"Yes," he replied, his voice sounding strained. Chris stood up and went to his room, Seb sat in confusion until he returned a moment later, lube and condoms in hand. "Oh my God," he whispered, and Chris grinned at him.

"Take off your tie and jacket, Sebastian." He said, and Seb did as he was told, not leaving the couch. Once he'd removed the garments, Chris gestured for Seb to come to him. Again, Seb obeyed, and once he was standing directly in front of Chris, he was gently turned around and pulled down. He sat in Chris's lap, his back against the wall of muscle that was Chris's chest. Sebastian moaned wantonly when he felt Chris thrust his hard cock upward. "You like that?" He asked.

"Fuck, yes," Seb whined, and Chris's hands were swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it off Seb's body before tossing it to the floor. Chris slid his hands up and down Sebastian's torso and chest, stopping to squeeze his full, solid pecs.

"I love these, look so beautiful, baby." Chris licked and sucked his way down Seb's neck, then kissing his shoulder. Seb could only moan in response, grinding his ass down on Chris's lap. "You want this cock, Sebby?" He growled, and Seb felt as though his brain was short circuiting, he simply nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I thought so. Gonna make you feel so good, you deserve to be taken care of, baby. Always working so hard." Seb let out an embarrassingly high pitched whimper as Chris unbuckled his belt, and opened the fly and button on his slacks.

"_ Please _," Sebastian whispered, and Chris stood him up, pulled down his dress pants and boxers, then sat him down on his lap again. 

"Sit like this." Chris said, spreading his legs, Seb's legs opening up with them. Chris situated him farther down his thighs, so that he had space between them. "So good," Chris kissed his back, and Seb heard him opening the bottle of lube. He gasped at the sensation of Chris's finger suddenly circling his hole, and feeling it breach him, it hit Seb that this was _ actually _ happening. Dreams never felt this good. Sebastian had always lusted after Chris, even before they met, but once they got a chance to hang out, he fell head over heels in love with his friend. Now, feeling exhausted down to his bones, sitting on Chris's lap, and getting fingered open, Seb squeezed the arm rests of the chair and moaned needy little sounds. He didn't know how this fantasy had come true, but he sure as hell wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"More, need more, please!" Sebastian just barely got the words out, when Chris pushed a second finger in.

"Look at you, doing so good, Sebby. You ever finger yourself like this? Make yourself feel good?" Chris asked, continuing to kiss and suck along Seb's back.

"S-sometimes, ah, yeah," Seb stuttered out between groans.

"Yeah? What do you think about when you do it?" Chris asked, sliding his arm around Sebastian's waist, and grasping his cock. 

"_ Oh fuck _!" Seb exclaimed loudly, feeling that beefsteak sized hand of Chris's wrapped around him was overwhelming. 

"I asked you something, baby." Chris said, squeezing tightly around Seb's cock.

"You!" Sebastian shouted, "I think about you, 'bout you fucking me." Chris groaned as he loosened his grip, and began jacking him slowly.

"Fuck," Chris grunted, "you do that a lot?"

"All the fuckin' time." Seb was beginning to pant, and Chris slowly slid a third finger in. It made him wince, but Chris was gentle with him, going nice and slow, before scissoring open his fingers. 

"Stand up a sec," Chris said, removing his fingers from Seb's hole, and nudging at his back. Seb whined, but stood, and in a flash, Chris had yanked down his pants, and pulled Seb back onto his lap. "You want this, Sebastian?" He asked, as he rolled a condom over his cock, and rubbed lube over himself. 

"God, yes, so much." Seb still felt tired, but his body was shivering in anticipation. "Wanted you for.. so long."

"Wanted you, too. I promise I'm gonna take care of you now, make sure you feel so good." And while Sebastian wasn't sure if he meant _just_ _right now_, or _from now on_, he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking for clarification, he hoped it was the latter, though. When he felt the blunt head of Chris's cock rubbing between his cheeks, Seb lifted himself slightly. Chris placed one hand on Seb's hip, then gently guided him down until he pushed through that tight ring of muscle. Seb groaned and stiffened, it'd been a while since he'd been fucked, and Chris apparently had a lead pipe for a dick. Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso, and held him up, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. After taking several deep breaths, and willing his body to relax, Sebastian placed his arms over Chris's, giving him a gentle squeeze. Slowly, he was lowered down, until he felt his ass on top of Chris's lap.

"Fuck, you're so tight, baby. I love it, I love y-" Chris made a choked off coughing sound and tightened his hold on Sebastian.

"It's ok, I love it, too. You fill me up so good with your huge cock." Seb tried to ease the tension that suddenly surrounded them. Chris was clearly caught up in the moment, he didn't mean it, or so Seb told himself. Sebastian then felt Chris rest his forehead against his back, followed by hot breaths, and sweet kisses.

"I love you, Sebastian." Chris whispered the words, but in the silent room, it was heard clear as day. Seb couldn't hold back the moan that crawled its way out of him, hearing those words turned him on more than he could've ever imagined. 

"Love you, too. _ Fuck _-" Seb swore as he felt Chris begin thrusting into him. It was a slow, steady rhythm that drove Seb mad, but he never wanted it to end.

"Baby, I'm so in love with you. Wanna make you feel so good. All the time." Chris's voice sounded gruff, and it made Seb's cock twitch. 

"_ More _," he begged, "want you forever." Seb moaned as Chris began to thrust harder, yet it somehow still felt intimate and tender. Chris took Seb's cock in his hand and began stroking him, circling his thumb over the crown, and then fondling his balls. 

"Never lettin' you go, Sebby." Chris's arms were trembling against Sebastian's stomach, and Seb stroked over them soothingly.

"Keep me," Seb squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his orgasm beginning to build. He tried holding it at bay, but as Chris's steady pace became more and more erratic, it was too much. "'m gonna come, fuck!" Sebastian shouted out, feeling himself spill over Chris's hand, his release even leaving warm droplets acrose his abs.

"Shit, oh shit!" Chris tightened his arm around Sebastian's torso even more, pounding into him once, twice more before stilling with a loud groan. Seb clenched around Chris's cock as it filled the condom, he hoped one day he could feel that come inside of him. 

Sebastian's lingering exhaustion hit him like a freight train, and he leaned back heavily on Chris. He couldn't even find it in him to protest when Chris picked him up bridal style, and delivered him to the king size bed in the next room. When Chris went into the bathroom, Seb hoped he'd come back and lie with him. He'd always been a fan of post coital cuddling. Luckily, Chris did return, sans condom, and with a warm cloth that he used to clean Sebastian with. Once he was done, Chris tossed it on the floor, before crawling onto the bed beside Seb. They wrapped their arms and legs together unceremoniously, and in no time, Sebastian was drifting off, feeling truly safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life source!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
